


The Rain It Raineth Every Day

by hollow-head (laideur)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Noah's Ark, Olives, The Great Flood, bird costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laideur/pseuds/hollow-head
Summary: It's not a fic, it's a fan comic.Aziraphale gives Crowley an olive. Crowley gives Aziraphale a tree.
Comments: 76
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

page 1:

page 2:

page 3:


	2. Chapter 2

page 4:

page 5:

page 6:

page 7:


	3. Chapter 3

page 8:

page 9:

page 10:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hollow-head on tumblr!


End file.
